Honey, I'm Home!
by xCammyBearx
Summary: Summary: Hatter comes home late from work to hear strange noises coming from their bedroom. He is shocked to find his girlfriend in bed with…


**Title: **Honey, I'm home!

**Paring: **Alice/Hatter

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Hatter(I wish) or Alice.

**Summary: **Hatter comes home late from work to hear strange noises coming from their bedroom. He is shocked to find his girlfriend in bed with…

**Author's note**: It came to me while listening to my ipod. BTW: I am currently working on Ch5 pt2 and Ch6 soon of my fic Curiosity killed the cat. No worries.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home", I said as I entered our apartment.

We had been living together for a few weeks now and things couldn't possibly be better.

For this entire week I have been forced to work overtime because my mate was sick and coming home to Alice was the best way to end the night.

Suddenly I heard loud shouts coming from our bedroom. The door was closed and I could hear her shouting but I could also hear other sounds that I couldn't figure out.

I got the gun from the side table and walked cautiously to the door. Trying to steady my breathing I pressed my ear to it to get a better listen. But it was when I heard her scream my name did I fling the door open to see my girlfriend, my Alice in bed. Her body sprawled out and legs wide open.

"Alice…What the hell is going on?'

"Oh…Hatter…Nothing…is…going on.", she said breathlessly.

"No something is going on you looked like you've been fucked! Where is he?!"

"Who…Hatter?"

"The guy your cheating on me with."

"I'm not cheating on you Hatter I was masturbating!" I lowered my gun and looked at her quizzically .

"You…were…what?…But wait what about the noises I heard?"

"Oh you mean my vibrator?" She held the pink instrument that resembled a dick and turned it on and it started to buzz. Now I was really confused. I know what masturbating is but no one in Wonderland uses objects to get off. I guess its an oyster thing.

I sat down at the edge of the bed and dropped the gun on the floor and she draped her arms around my neck.

"Alice. I thought…I thought someone was harming you at first but when I saw you like _that _I thought you cheated on me…", I said as tears formed in my eyes.

"Hatter. Look at me. I would never cheat on you. You are the most amazing man I've ever met. You are the only one for me."

"But if you love me so much why do you need that thing? Isn't the sex we have good?"

"Hatter the sex is amazing and I've had this thing for a while now. I used it tonight because you were later than usual and I was very horny."

I felt myself turn red and she brought my lips to hers. I felt like an idiot and it was like she read my mind and told me I wasn't and that I just misunderstood the situation. But now that I knew she was getting off to me I just had one more question for her.

"Why'd you buy it?"

"You really wan to know?"

"Well yes."

"Lets say Jack wasn't the best lover.", she said as she giggled innocently.

I had the biggest smile on my face and so did she. And my eyes began to wonder down. I mean she was only in a bra and then she straddled me and kissed me. Her tongue grazed my bottom lip and my lips parted pulling her tongue in. Slowly are tongues massaged each other until it became a battle for dominance. She grinded her hips to mine making me moan in her mouth and her gasp against my lips.

By now I was feeling horny and she could feel my hard on pressing into her pelvis.

"I have something for you."

"Oh…really…what's that?" Now I was the breathless one.

She reached over and grabbed her purse. She pulled out a box of condoms and handed it to me.

"I thought we had enough."

"These are different. They vibrate just like my _toy_. Do you wanna try it out?"

"Oh god yes!"

* * *

Hatter starts to remove his clothing. First his leather jacket earning a kiss on his neck. Then his shirt as he unbuttons it she trails kisses from his neck down to his chest stopping at his nipples to suck, lick, and squeeze each one. He shudders and groans from her ministrations and ends up ripping of his shirt longing for more contact. He presses against her again and leans in kissing her cheek and whispers all the things he longs to do to her.

She presses her hips upward causing her to gasp at how hard he is. He mimics her movement and groans.

"You feel that Alice its all for you."

"Mmmh I want you in me now.", she growls at him.

"Now?"

"Yes now."

He teased her running his hands up and down her thighs only to stop before it reached her sensitive area. She growled in frustration and locked her legs around his waist and flipped them over. Stunned he laid their enjoying the view.

"These need to come off.", she said as she reached for the belt of his pants. Then she leaned down and he propped himself up on his elbows to see her looking up at him. She had the zipper of his pants in between her teeth and ever so slowly pulled it down. Then she took off his pants leaving him in his boxers and climbed back up his body to press a kiss on his lips. His hands went to her hips and she placed hers in his hair pulling him closer deepening the kiss.

Now with both of them panting she reached for the condoms only to have her hand smacked by Hatter's. She looked at him questioningly only to see him grin mischievously before lowering his head down to her thighs.

"Hatter…", she said shuddering to the feeling of his finger against her wetness.

He lightly brushed against her clit earning a moan from his love. He pushed one finger in moving in and out only to curve as he found that spot that made her tighten against him. He added another finger and she pushed against him making his fingers go in deeper. He moaned at the sight of her full of desire and need. Then he pressed his mouth against her thigh and left a trail of kisses as he worked his way up to her clit and sucked hard. She gasped at the sudden feeling of his tongue on her clit and raised up with whatever strength she had and pulled him up to her level. She needed him now. She needed him in her. She tore his boxers off releasing his erection from the silk cloth and grabbed a condom. He watched her roll the condom on him making his breathing hitch and his heart rate increase.

"Are you ready Hatter.", she said with her hand on the vibrating ring.

He nodded and he felt a whole new sensation wash over him. He brought her to him clutching his hips and aligned himself at her entrance. Both of them gasping and moaning as he filled her to the hilt. He started o roll his hips and she moved hers to meet with his thrusts.

His grip on her hips grew tighter and he sped up his pace slamming into her over and over again till their movements became erratic. They were close and they both knew it. She dug her nails into his back and watched him as his mouth hung open with his eyes shut tight. She reached up and kissed him. Sloppy yes but it felt to good for them to stop.

"Hatter…open…your…eyes.", she said painting.

He complied and their eyes locked and then they came at the same time. Her body began to spasm starting from deep within her thighs spreading throughout the rest of her body. She tightened against him making the vibrations stronger and he continued thrusting till he felt the last of his load seep out of his dick into her.

They laid there looking like a heap of writhing flesh. Him still inside her. The vibrating ring still on. Still feeling the aftershocks of their orgasms. He leaned up and kissed her and she kissed him back.

He finally rolled off and pulled off the condom placing it in the trash bin. She rolled over and placed her head on his chest.

"Alice….", he said still huffing and puffing.

"Yea…Hatter.", she said breathlessly.

"You got anymore toys?" *chuckle*

"Hehe…I'll take…you to…the _toy shop_…on Saturday."

~The End~

* * *

I think more SMUT was needed for this paring so I hope you enjoyed!

Review Please :)


End file.
